Aftermath
by luxboy65
Summary: River was just a normal bunny trying to live his own life in Zootopia. Though he was in relationship with a predator he still thought his life was normal. Well when he's involved in an incident involving a more aggressive version of a familiar flower, his life takes a sharp right turn into trouble. OC/OC, WildeHopps. (Summary might be bad but give this a chance!)


**Hello! It has been a while since i've been on here. How are you all? I hope you guys are having a great day!**

 _ **Zootopia does not belong to me in anyway. Though my story and my characters belong to me.**_

Geez…..was the sun always so bright? That's question I asked myself as I woke up to yet another morning in Zootopia, where anyone can be ANYTHING(except for a number of things). As I rubbed my eyes I felt a familiar pair of arms pull me close, trapping me in a warm embrace. Sighing I glanced behind me at my loving girlfriend, Mavis. We were a odd couple, a rabbit and a snow leopard, but we made it work. She was bigger than me naturally, so this wasn't an uncommon situation.

In times like these I thank whatever God out there for my small size. I quickly slip through her paws, quickly replacing my body with a pillow. It served a great substitute as she cuddled with it immediately. I sighed in relief as I went to the nightstand, picking up my glasses and putting them on, my blurry vision clearing up almost immediately. My ears twitched at the sound of her purring.

I smiled at her, finding her adorable, especially when she would purr. Shaking my head while chuckling I turned on my heel and walked out the room. I slid down the railing of the staircase, almost falling down. As I landed I groaned a bit, feeling scratches on my back. "She really did a number on me last night…" I muttered, walking into the kitchen.

With a happy whistle I started to whip something up. In the middle of my cooking I heard soft footsteps behind me. With a smirk I said. "Don't even try Mavis." I could imagine her pout as she whined. "Awwwww…..I almost had you." I scoffed. "Sure you did." I said sarcastically as I felt her arms wrap around my waist, his hands trailing up my chest. I bit my lip, fighting the urge to moan. "Not now." I said, flicking her nose. She chuckled and pulled away, putting her hands up. "I can't help if you look so adorable in my shirt." I felt my ears go hot. "I-It was the only thing I thought to put on…." I said, looking down at her black T-shirt that was too big for me, as it reached my shins. "Well still, you don't get this." I motioned to my body. "Until I say so, same goes with me." I then put some waffles on a plate and some eggs on another.

"Here, dig in, I'm going to get dressed." I said as I leaned up to her and kissed her cheek. Moving past her I bounced up the stairs, going into our room and to the closet. Opening it I cringed at the loud creak, my ears folding past. "Need to get that fixed." I noted as I grabbed a blue and black striped polo shirt and denim jeans, putting them on. Going back downstairs I saw that she had already finished her food. Raising an eyebrow I just shrugged. I glanced down at my phone, looking at the time.

"You're late for work at the police station honey." I said in a bored voice as I heard her gasp. "OH CRAP!" She ran upstairs quickly. "Let's see if can beat her record." I said as I counted. In a record of a minute in a half she was back downstairs in her uniform. "That was a minute in a half, good job." I said as she went to me. She leaned down and kissed me passionately, making me blush underneath my fur. I kissed her back, loving the sweet taste of her lips. I pulled away and smiled sweetly. "You're still late." And with that she was out the door. I sighed to myself as I looked at the clock, almost time for my job at the bakery. "Alright River….let's go." I said to myself as I walked out the house and towards the subway station since Mavis has the car.

I sat down in a seat and felt the train jolt, signaling it's movement. I put in my headphones and stared out the window. I live in the Rainforest district so it was pouring the rain. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes.

The train screeched to a stop, waking me from my slumber. I looked out the window and saw Savanna Central. 'This my stop.' I got up and walked off the train, looking around at the familiar buildings and skyscrapers. "Never ceases to amaze me." I said softly as I started to jog down the sidewalk towards the bakery. As I walked I saw a group of predators, they seemed to be protesting about something. My eyes caught something familiar. "Dennis?" I asked as I walked to my best friend since middle school. Dennis was a tall lion with brown-blonde fur and had the most bluest eyes I've seen on a mammal, which weirded me out a bit. I'm getting off track, let's go back to the conversation. "What are you doing here, I thought you were out of Zootopia!" I said, smiling and punching his leg. Dennis just grinned at me. "Well surprise! I was going to visit you after this." He said as he pointed at the crowd. "What is this actually?" I asked him, looking at the crowd.

"Well ever since the incident with Bellwether and the Nighthowlers." Dennis said, making me frown internally. "Predators and prey have a more rockier relationship than before. So we set up this little rally to show predators can be peaceful." I nodded and smiled at him. "That's pretty cool man, well I gotta run, see ya!" I started to run waving back at Dennis, who said back to me. "Say hi to Mavis for me!" I turned the corner and sighed, slowing down. It was surprising to see Dennis here, as he was out of Zootopia for studying I think? I can't seem to remember exactly what he said.

Well finally I reached the bakery and walked to the door. I grabbed the handle and pulled…...but it didn't move. What the? I thought it was open. I pulled a few more times, probably looking crazy in doing so, until I noticed there was a note. 'Closed due to renovations.' Are you serious?! It doesn't even look like it's being renovated! I then proceed to shout out a few not-kid friendly words, earing looks from other mammals. When I calmed down I peered into the window, my eyes searching the darkness for my boss, Mr. Jones. if he was even in there. As my eyes scanned the counter I saw a light coming from the back room. I knocked on the window, seeing if I could get the attention of whoever was back there. There was no answer and I sighed, going around to the back of the bakery. I stopped in my tracks as I saw the door was ajar. That set off alarms in my head, as the back door is always supposed to be locked.

Though my instincts told me to run off I walked to the door, walking inside. I looked around, shocked how messy the back room was. "H-Hello? Mr. Jones?" I asked nervously, taking a few cautious steps. I heard some noises ahead and walked to it albeit regretting each step I take. Suddenly, the noises stopped and the lights cut off. I yelped looking around frantically. "What the?..." I whispered softly, shaking as a feeling of dread came over me. Then as I stood still I heard a growl right behind me. Slowly I turned around.

The eyes of a hungry predator stared right at me

 **So that's the first chapter of Aftermath! I know it's crap and such, I had to stop every few moments to think about my life. But I could be worse, I could be better. I feel like i'm in that small grey area.**


End file.
